digimosfandomcom-20200214-history
A
Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. http:// http:// http:// An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. http:// In Digimon Frontier, some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. http:// In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, many Agumon were being trained by Leo the Leomon at LordHolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. Two Agumon were among the young digimon in Star City who wanted to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. These Agumon then digivolved into Champions and were sent across the Digital World to protect cities. http:// http:// http:// Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with. http:// The Agumon card increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. http:// Agumon is one of the playable Digimon in many levels. http:// Digimon world In the Digimon World video game, Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon or Gabumon Two Agumons are with Ogremon the Bandits that you have to destroy. He can digivolve into Greymon, Birdramon, Monochromon, Meramon, Centaurmon or Tyrannomon. Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with in Digimon World 2, by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. You can catch Omnimon after you beat the game in Tera Domain. Also if you get MetalGreymon to 20Dp he will also digivolve into Omnimon. http:// Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If you do not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give you one if you get the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. http:// Agumon is one of the four starter digimon along with Veemon, Guilmon and Dorumon. http:// Agumon is the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. http:// There are a total of three Agumon's that appear. The first, which you get as a playable default digimon, digivolves to WarGreymon. The second is as the main enemy who appears in the Ancient Shrine level and the final appears as a bonus character and digivolves to Omnimon. http:// All the Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. http:// Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to WarGreymon. http:// Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. http:// Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. *'Claw Attack' (Surudoi Tsume): This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. *'Spitfire' *'Cross Fight' *'Battle Hawk' Variations / Subspecies *BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon *Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X / DotAgumon *BigAgumon *Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase *BushiAgumon *SantaAgumon